


when the fire grows, I found you.

by mhdumps



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Lee Jeno, Enemies to Lovers, Fire, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Panicked Na Jaemin, Random & Short, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhdumps/pseuds/mhdumps
Summary: All it takes was fire and a fallen cupboard.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	when the fire grows, I found you.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what the hell I just wrote. It's one am and I'm supposed to be sleeping to do my revision tomorrow but damn look who just ignore the fact that time exist (hand pointing myself)

Fire alarms. That was all Jeno’s eardrums could catch before slowly the sound got mixed up with the screamings and panicked footsteps of the employees on the third floor of the enormous building. Remembering that he is the one in charge of the worker’s safety, Jeno pushes his body up and sends his chair rolling off, hitting the glass window. 

“In this situation, freaking out will not help you to save yourself. Please, calm down.” Jeno’s voice thunders across the room, silencing the deafening voice and freezing the moving bodies. “I want all the pregnant workers to be in a line now”

Not a single soul dares to question the order given by the blue-haired boy. One by one, female employees with tiny bumps start making a line. Jeno proceeds to sandwich them in between male and female workers. 

“Chenle will lead you to the ground floor, do not panic and make sure to be aware of each other’s presence. All of us are in a serious situation and I trust my workers to act mature and not scatter around like children once you are out of my sight. This is teamwork. One person fails to follow the rules, everyone’s life will be in danger including yours. Do you get me?”

Twenty heads nod. Just like how Jeno commanded, Chenle opens the emergency door with his other co-workers hands on the shoulders of the people in front, like how kids play choo-choo train. 

The crescent-eyed boy observes each person that passes through the door, counting and reciting the names. Once he’s satisfied, Jeno closes the heavy metal rectangular opening and follows the group down the stairs to be out of the building.

They passed the second floor when a loud bang resonantes in the air and a panting Jisung ran up the flights of stair, bumping into Jeno.

“Have you lost your mind? Why are you back inside? Second floor should have been evacuated now”

Jisung sucks in a deep breath while clutching his stained collared-shirt. “We did. All of us managed to get out but Jaemin一” 

The boy starts coughing. The smoke is getting thicker and the young intern has asthma. Jeno took off his blazer and handed them to Jisung. His hands gripped on Jisung’s shoulder and he met the scared boy’s eye. “I’ll find him, okay? I have an experience of being a firefighter but not you. There’s only one floor left to go. Cover your nose with this and get the hell out”

When the line of people continues their step, Jeno pulls the second floor’s emergency exit. His nose covered in his elbows and his eyes twitching. The fire seems to start from the second floor by looking at the size of the flames. Tables were knocked over and all the files had been licked off clean by the hungry red. 

Jeno cursed under his breath, questioning why he chose to save the said boy when he could let the menace get buried into earth and live his life stress-free. 

Jaemin and Jeno are like water and oil. No matter how hard people try to make them get along with each other, the two will always end up gripping the other by the throat. Jaemin and Jeno don't speak with words, they hissed.

Despite his hatred towards the blonde hair boy, Jeno still finds himself squeezing and walking between fires while struggling to get more oxygen in his lungs to stay conscious. He needs to walk out of the building with Jaemin no matter what, he  _ promised  _ Jisung, Jeno thought. 

Jeno froze when he heard the clattering sound coming from the room to his East. The fire is still spreading slowly at the path, so Jeno calculated his chance of getting out safely with whoever behind the path. 

I can manage, Jeno whispered under his breath and took his chance. Silently hoping he’ll see Jaemin in one piece and not burning into ashes. 

The universe seems to hear Jeno’s hidden plea when he’s presented with a grunting blonde-haired boy struggling on the floor. 

“Fuckkkk” Jaemin screamed and the standing boy watched how the younger tried to push a fallen cupboard from his right leg. “Why can’t you get off me? Why can’t I lift you up?” Jaemin’s fist hit the metal after each word and slowly, the voice starts breaking into frustrated cries. 

Jeno momentarily forgets that fires work well with time. They don’t wait. They move, they run, they speed up even when there’s voices begging them to stop. Jeno froze in place until his eyes caught how Jaemin stopped banging his curled fingers onto the hard surface and how the proud shoulders fell as if he’s getting ready to be swallowed by the blazing inferno. 

Jeno ran to Jaemin’s aid and this time, even if it’s impossible, he’ll make the time and the fire wait. A shocked gasp near enters the airway that leads to his eardrums but Jeno’s focus stays on the heavy object in his grips. He grunts at each attempt of escaping Jaemin’s trapped feet. 

A soft hand wrapped around Jeno’s vein-popping hands. Weakly, Jaemin told him to stop. “Jeno, just leave me here. The ceiling might fall anytime soon, you still have the time to save yourself” 

Jeno lets out an angry sigh. “For fuck’s sake, Na Jaemin. If I wanted you to die, I wouldn’t have taken the risk to walk in this hell. As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, I am not a sadist. Stay awake. I’m not losing you tonight” 

With that being said, Jeno sucks in another breath and sucks every ounce of his energy. He pleaded and begged for the object to move and let him walk out with Jaemin in his arms, safely. A creaking sound enters the surrounding and the trap is now open. 

* * *

Jaemin reached for his almost-purple ankle and tried to move it around. Automatically, his mouth opens wide and a silent scream runs out. 

“That’s a stupid move, I’d say” 

Jaemin rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit that Jeno was right. He knows and saw how his ankle was bruising but you can’t really stop the curious cat in his body. Jeno smirked and shook his head. 

“What’s that?”

“Bandage and Ice. The cupboard may have sprained your ankle. I called my doctor to check on it when you passed out just now” Jeno walks towards the bed with the items in his hands. He touches the bruising leg and gently pulls them on his lap. “If the pressure is too much, let me know” 

Jaemin nods and watches the way Jeno pressed the towel filled with eyes on his injury. He didn’t notice when he had started to pull the layer of skin on his bottom lips but Jaemin knows there are several reasons behind that.

First, the ice is freezing cold and he wants to kick the coldness away. Second, how the fuck does he not realised that Jeno look this good? Was he really blinded by the blood boiling or did his blood boil whenever he’s in the room with Jeno because the said boy looks the way he is. Hot when serious and cute when relaxed. Third, his heart is jumping and desperate to break his rib cage when he’s reminded of the lingering wordsー _ I’m not losing you tonight. _

“What?”

Jeno’s gaze single handedly made Jaemin’s crazy heart go even more insane and all the panicked boy could think of was “ _ What the hell did my mouth do _ ” as well as the repeated reciting of the same curse word. Jaemin didn’t even have the time to slap his hands over his mouth when he felt something soft that tastes like mango jelly over them. Jeno’s lips move cautiously against Jaemin’s as if he’s waiting for an acceptance or invitation to explore more that he has between his lips. Jaemin leans forward, not missing the chance to taste more of the sweet flavour. 

The perfect puzzle parted ways and comfortable silence fill the void. 

“For the record, I like like you too Na Jaemin”

Jaemin and Jeno are oil and water but I never said their lips can’t be the emulsifier. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please spare me some kudos or comments and if you wonder what the fuck just happened, same. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my um no-plot-random-nomin fic(?) I'll do my best to improve my work and provide the readers a better content ^^
> 
> find me on twitter [@mhdumps](https://twitter.com/mhdumps) or send me a [cc!](https://curiouscat.qa/haechsimps)


End file.
